I love you
by Gertzz
Summary: Rhys is feeling depressed. He feels alone. He wants to leave Pandora. But one girl has to show him that someone still cares for him. Something that she hopes will make him stay. - Rhys x Fiona -


I love you

No matter where you go

Rhys was sitting in the Purple Skag, in the corner of the room, with a bottle of beer. He was sitting on his own, with no one in sight. He was staring down at the glass, thinking.

 _When am I going back home?_ was the only thing he thought. He's been thinking this question for the past few days. Sometimes he swore he was tearing up.

It was a long day. He hasn't spoke to anyone since the question came to his head. His friends noticed, or at least Fiona did. She's never seen him so...sad.

He put his real hand over his eyes and closed them. He wished his life was just simple. But it wasn't. It always had to be a challenge. By this time, he didn't know if his friends were friends or not. He only had himself. Or that's what he thought.

Sasha was at the bar, cleaning a whiskey glass. Fiona was sitting at the stool opposite her little sister. They were just looking at him with a saddened look smeared across their faces. However Rhys could not see this, as he continued to keep his hand over his eyes.

Eventually, after a short moment of silence, he put his robotic hand over his other hand. He was still silent. Fiona just wished she could punch whatever made him like this, to make him feel better. After more silence, they heard a shaky inhale from him. Full of worry and sadness. Was he crying?

Fiona wanted to make him feel better. But she didn't know how to help him. She was so worried about him, that she couldn't take her eyes of him. If he was going to walk out the bar, she would follow.

Sasha, still looking at him, started whispering to her older sister.

"What's wrong with Rhys?" she whispered, very faintly.

"I don't know. I've never seen him like this before" Fiona replied. She still didn't look away from him. Her heart was now going insane. She wanted to just stand up, hold him in an embrace, make him feel better...and maybe even kiss him.

"Why don't you go talk to him? He enjoys your company the most" Sasha said. Cocking an eyebrow at her. She knew Fiona liked him. And she also knew he liked her. But she never wanted to say anything. She didn't want to ruin their moments, and replace them with awkwardness.

Finally looking away, Fiona looked at Sasha, tilting her head slightly. She thought about it for a moment. She looked at the ground. Shortly after, she lifted her head up to see her sister.

"Go on" Sasha said.

So she did. She stood up slowly from her stool, and was walking slowly towards him. The more closer she got, the more hurt she felt. She just wanted to hug him, and wipe away his tears.

Still with no talking, she sat down next to him, and put her hand on his right shoulder. He flinched a little. But was slowly moving his hands away from his face. Looking into her eyes.

She tried to make him smile by smiling at him. But that didn't work. If he doesn't smile back at her, it _must_ be bad!

She looked him in the eyes, and placed her thumb on his left cheek. Wiping away a few tears in the process. Nothing was said for a short while. She had to say something to comfort him.

"Are you okay?" she said, her face full of worry. Still wiping his cheek, he nodded slowly. Fiona didn't believe that.

"What happened?" she asked again. Her facial expression not changing.

Rhys stood up, getting ready to walk away until Fiona put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down onto the seat firmly, caring.

Rhys, looking surprised at her movements, looked deep in her eyes.

"Seriously Fiona, i'm okay!" he said, eyes starting to fill up with tears again.

"I doubt that!" she shouted, lovingly and aggressively.

Seeing him starting to cry, was making her cry too. She rested her head on his chest and held him in a deep embrace. She didn't want to let go.

Rhys accepted this and wrapped his arms around her waist. resting his chin on the top of her head. Silence was once again upon them. All they could hear was the sounds of their sobbing. And he could feel her tears soaking into his shirt.

"I just want to go back home" he said, still sobbing, holding her tighter.

Fiona's jumped at his words. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. She wouldn't let that happen. She pulled him away a little, her hands still on his shoulders, and she could feel the tears filling up even more. She gripped his shirt tighter and placed and passionate, caring kiss on his lips. She could feel the warmth of his mouth running through her body, like an electric shock. She pulled apart the kiss, and placed her head on his chest again. Still sobbing, her make-up was streaming down her cheek, like rain droplets.

"Pl-please don't leave me Rh-Rhys" she said, shaking at the thought. He couldn't leave her now. Knowing that she cares about him. That she has someone to care for. He held her tighter, and kissed her hair.

"I'm sorry Fiona. I can't stay" He struggled to say that. But now he was sort of testing her love for him. Her reactions were priceless.

She then started kissing his cheek rapidly. He could feel her tears moving onto his cheek.

Sasha went upstairs when Fiona went to sit next to Rhys. She came back down to see them showing their love to each other. She smiled gracefully and went to the exit. She stopped at the door, with her hand around the knob before looking at them once more.

"Lock the door behind you" she said to Fiona, before tossing the keys at the table they were sitting.

They didn't respond. They just looked at her with glistening eyes, full of tears, ready to come out.

After Sasha left, Fiona crawled closer to him. Moving her index finger gently up and down his chest. They both sat in a short silence, their tears fading. Before Fiona told Rhys, "If you leave, i'll kill myself!" she said, raising her voice, sounding almost aggressive. She was losing it. Rhys decided not to test her any more, and pulled her tighter into his embrace.

"Don't worry" he whispered, "I'm not leaving you. Not any more." he was stroking her soft, short, hair while kissing the top of her head a few times. She grabbed his lappels and planted her face into them. Making his clothes wet from tears.

"I love you Rhys!" she shouted, her face still in his clothes making her voice muffled.

"Sshhh...it's okay...it's okay" he planted his face on top of hers, and closed his eyes.

There they were. Everything felt so...distant. Like nothing can separate them. And for the first time in her life, she knew what it was like to need someone other than her sister. To be honest, she felt safe.

 **Notes**

Well...that was fun!

I'm not sure how well the support is going to be, but I enjoyed writing this.

If you want more fanfics like this, then please leave a kudos to tell me you want more.

Thank you for reading!

Take care!


End file.
